Love Will Remember
by DauntlessFangirl4and6
Summary: For two years now, Alex has been happily married to Mason. But one freaky morning she wakes up as Mrs. Chase Riprock, Mason is just a stranger to the Russos, and only Alex remembers him. Will Alex look for a way to make things right or will she enjoy being Mrs. Chase Riprock? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** I do NOT own WOWP, I'm just borrowing these characters. I'll only put the disclaimer on the first chap ^_^

**Chapter 1: Wedding Invite**

It's been 5 years since the Wizard Competition, Alex and Mason got married and are now living at their own house in New York. They now own an art store where they made their passion their profession.

Alex woke up to the sweet smell of pancakes from the kitchen, _Mason must've been up early cooking breakfast_. Alex got dressed and went to the kitchen to have breakfast with her husband. "Someone's up early," Alex commented as she reached the kitchen doorway "Morning love," Mason greeted her and kissed her forehead, "I made you some British pancakes to start your day." He handed her a plate of pancakes and she sampled a slice, "And what's British about this?" Alex said teasingly "It was made by a British werewolf." Mason replied with a smirk, then ate a slice of his pancakes "That must be why it's so special." Alex said trying to keep the conversation going, "Actually, their special 'coz they were cooked for a very special lady." Mason said as he kissed Alex's hand. Alex blushed and continued eating her pancakes, Mason ate his as well.

After breakfast, Mason went outside to get the mail while Alex went to the living room to watch TV. After fetching the mail, Mason joined Alex on the couch, "We've got three mails. This one's from Tribeca Prep, they want you to be the new Art teacher at the school." Mason summarized as he read the first letter, "Me? A teacher? I don't think so. It just seems like a lot of work." Alex complained

"C'mmon Love, you don't even have to do anything. You can just tell the students to paint or draw then you grade their work. That's it." Mason said trying to convince Alex

"My point exactly. At the shop, I can wake up whenever I want to 'coz you'll open it for me. If I become a teacher I'm gonna have to wake up early every single day!" Alex complained as Mason gave her the look that always melted her heart. "Fine. I'll think about it." she replied trying not to dwell on the fact that she might be a teacher.

"Alright, this one's from that online shop you ordered from giving you the shipping details of your purchase. What did you order?" "A new pair of boots to replace the ones your cousin used as a chew toy!"

"Again I apologize for that. I didn't know cousin Victor wasn't trained." "Oh don't worry. I'm using YOUR money to pay for the boots." "I guess that's fair. Remind me to put Cousin Victor on a leash the next time he visits. Alright, the last mail is from…" Mason hesitated before continuing,

"This mail is for the Sorensons, it must've been a mix up, I'll give it to them later." "Really? Can I see it?" "No need. I'll just…" Mason didn't even finish his sentence before Alex yanked the letter from his hands.

"It's from Chase!" Alex exclaimed opening the letter, "He's getting married and he wants us to be there. Why were you trying to hide this from me? Don't you wanna go?" Mason tried to take the letter from Alex, but she kept it out of reach, "I just don't understand why we have to be there, he's not even our friend." "He probably just wants everyone there, after all it is HIS wedding."

"Yeah, but, why invite you?" "Like I said, maybe… wait, you're not still mad at him for what happened during the Wizard of the Year Banquet six years ago, are you?" "Well, why do you wanna go?" "Because I don't see anything wrong with going to his wedding. Plus, I might get to see celebrity wizards like Judy Axe Hand!" "If all you want is to see Judy Axe Hand, we could just look for her house and go there!" "We can't, I tried, she has enchantments around her house to keep the wizarazzi and fans out. Plus, the wedding could be fun! When else do we get the chance to be in the same room as different wizards and other magical creatures?"

"We could go to the Wizard County Fair!" "Please! Alright I'll make you a deal, if we go to Chases's wedding, I'll take the job at Tribeca Prep." Normally Mason would have countered her offer, but seeing Alex practically begging for something was a rare sight and he couldn't say no to those puppy dog eyes, "Alright, we'll go to his wedding. But I'll be keeping an eye on him the whole time!" "Yes! Oh thank you Mason!" Alex exclaimed throwing her arms around Mason.

"You know I love you too much to say no to you." Mason remarked as Alex stood up and reached her hand out for him, "That's just one of my many talents! Now come on we have to go open up the shop." "Whatever you say boss."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Wedding**

Mason sat on their living room couch waiting for Alex to finish getting dressed, she's been up there for about 30 minutes already and Mason was getting impatient, "Alex, when are you gonna come down here? You've been up there forever!" "I'll be out in a second. I just need one more thing!" Alex shouted from their bedroom.

"Love, that's what you said 10 minutes ago! Come on we're gonna be late. Just use magic to get yourself ready, it's not like you've never done that before!" "An outfit like this," she said gesturing to her beautiful blue dress as she descended the staircase, "needs real hands. It's something even magic can't do perfectly." She looped her arm into Mason's, "I just can't believe that you're actually excited to go to the wedding."

"I'm not," Mason said leading Alex to their lair where a magic flying carpet limo is waiting for them, "I just don't like waiting for a long time." "Whatever floats your boat big guy." Alex said with a smirk as they loaded the magic flying carpet limo.

The ride to the wedding was quiet. Nobody spoke a word. Alex tried to initiate conversations by complimenting the view, or saying how fun it would be to meet celebrity wizards at the wedding but she only got few, monosyllabic responses from Mason. Mason was too worried and angry at thoughts of the Wizard of the Year Banquet to engage in a conversation with Alex, memories of Chase laughing with Alex, and Chase asking Alex to be his girlfriend haunted his mind. He tried not to think about the fact that Chase might still have feelings for Alex and tried to focus on the fact that he's getting married already so that must mean he's in love with someone else. But it just wouldn't work, he was too angry at Chase, he just wanted to finish what he started 6 years ago at the Wizard of the Year Banquet before Chase could try anything on Alex. He thought about having a talk with Chase in private, reminding him that Alex is already married to him and that he is a werewolf and could literally tear him apart in a split second. But he knew if he did that, Alex would most certainly be mad at him for threatening Chase on his wedding day. Then again, as long as Alex didn't know it would be alright. He was too lost in thought that he didn't even realize they already arrived at the church. He and Alex got out of the flying carpet and joined the Russos along with Harper, Zeke and Emmy [Max's girlfriend] inside the church sat in the middle row, apparently Chase invited everyone in the Russo family to his wedding.

Maybe Alex was right, maybe Chase really DID just want everybody there for his wedding. Maybe it had nothing to do with the fact that Chase might still have feelings for Alex. And maybe, just maybe, Mason didn't need to rip Chase to pieces for trying to steal his wife.

Just then, Chase approached them, "Hey, you guys made it! I didn't think you'd come," he turned to look at Alex, "especially you Alex." Out of instinct, Mason put an arm around Alex and said, "Yeah, well Mrs. Greyback finally convinced this werewolf to go to your wedding." Everybody noticed the tone in his voice, they knew he was trying to remind Chase that Alex was already married to him, a werewolf. "Where's the werewolf?" Chase asked trying to lighten up the mood, "I'm kidding!" He held up his hands in surrender once he noticed Mason stiffen, "I really am happy you guys came. It wouldn't be the same without you." "Thank you for inviting us and congratulations." Theresa replied then someone called Chase so he left the Russos for a while.

_What is wrong with you?_ Mason sensed Alex's words as she sent it to him telepathically.

_What did I do? All I did was tell the truth._ Mason retorted.

_Behave yourself or you'll be sleeping on the doghouse for a week._ Alex finally said.

No further conversations, telepathically or verbally were exchanged after that until the ceremony was over.

After the wedding, Alex went to talk to Chase while Mason was in the bathroom. "Hey Chase, I just wanted to apologize for Mason's behaviour earlier. I don't know what got into him." "Don't worry about it Alex, if I was him I'd be overprotective over you as well." Chase said while smiling at Alex, "Thanks for understanding, if I knew he would act like that I wouldn't have come in the first place."

"Or you could just muzzle him so he doesn't speak!" Alex laughed at Chase's joke, "I'm not gonna lie to you I might actually try that!" Chase and Alex continued laughing until Chase's mom called him over, "I gotta go, but how about a friendly hug for old times' sake?" Alex hugged Chase and watched him walk away. What neither of them knew was that a little green monster was watching them from a distance, Mason.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Big Fight**

The whole ride home, Mason ignored Alex's attempts to start a conversation. Alex wanted to confront him about it but decided to wait until they got home so their driver wouldn't hear their argument.

When the magic flying carpet limo pulled up in their lair, Mason got out first and headed straight to their house as Alex gave the driver a tip. When Alex went in their house, she saw an angry Mason sat in the living room sofa watching TV, more like switching channels randomly.

"What is wrong with you?!" Alex yelled at Mason who still hadn't looked at her. "What are you talking about?" Mason replied still looking at the TV. Alex got sick of his attitude so she stood in front of the TV and crossed her arms. "Fine," Mason mumbled as he dropped the remote beside him and looked at Alex expectantly, "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Your behaviour at the wedding!" "What about it?" Mason replied acting clueless. "What about it?! Mason you practically challenged the man during his own wedding! If I wasn't there it probably would've ended up like the Wizard Banquet 6 years ago!" Alex was practically erupting with anger now. She was furious at Mason's actions during the wedding and even more at his indifferent attitude now. "Well forgive me for trying to keep him from flirting with my wife. I was just trying to be a good spouse, something I think you should try." Mason mumbled the last part as he got up from his seat and headed upstairs but Alex stopped him, "What is that supposed to mean?! Are you suggesting I'm not a good wife?" "I didn't say that."

"No but you were thinking it! Mason I have always been there for you no matter what! I have been nothing but a loving, caring, loyal wife to you and you think I'm a bad wife?" "Loving, caring, yes. I'm just not so sure about loyal." Mason looked Alex in the eye and Alex could tell he was really mad.

"Not loyal? Mason I have never cheated on you. Never have and never will!" "Don't even try denying it. I saw you with Chase at the wedding." "Chase?!" Alex couldn't believe him, she knew he was jealous but not to the extent that he'd accuse her of cheating, "Mason, the guy just got married! And I've been married to you for two years! How could you even think I was cheating on you with him?" "Oh please! I go to the bathroom for a couple of minutes and you two start giggling and hugging each other? I'm not stupid."

"We were just joking around! I came to him to apologize for your behaviour! Mason you're the only man I've ever loved." "If you don't have feelings for him, then why were you so excited to go to his wedding?" "Because I wanted you to make peace with him! You've been mad at him for six years. I just didn't want you holding a grudge on anyone. Because I know how hard that is! I just didn't want you to live your life full of hatred."

Alex let a single tear fall from her eye before she went to their bedroom. When she got there, she sat on the bed and burst into tears. As soon as she heard Mason's steps as she went up the stairs, she grabbed her wand and charmed their bedroom door so he couldn't get in.

This was the first big fight she and Mason had since they got married, and she couldn't help but blame herself. Maybe if she hadn't persisted on going to the wedding, they wouldn't be having this fight. She kept thinking of the look on Mason's face as he accused her of cheating, she remembered the look of hurt in his eyes mixed with hatred and jealousy, it was a look she's never seen before. It killed her to know she caused him that pain. Before she fell asleep that night, a thought appeared in her mind, _maybe things would be different if he never met me_.

Mason stayed frozen in the living room, he wanted to go to Alex and apologize but his body wouldn't cooperate. He sat on the couch and thought about what happened, and thinking about it, he realized he jumped to conclusions. He never saw any sign of Alex cheating on him with Chase, he just assumed that, blinded by his hatred against Chase Riprock.

If it had been any other guy, he wouldn't have felt jealous, he probably would've just thought that Alex was joking around with a friend. The more he thought about it, the more he realized he was wrong and that he hurt his wife.

He remembered the look on Alex's face when he accused her of cheating on him, she looked so hurt, he's never seen her like that before. Not even when he accused her of the same thing 6 years ago, this was different. He went upstairs to apologize to her but before he could knock on the door, he heard her crying. It broke his heart knowing that he did that to her, he wanted nothing more than to hug her, apologize to her and tell her how much he loved her but he couldn't because Alex charmed their room, he couldn't come in.

He waited outside their bedroom hoping that Alex will either come out or let him in. Eventually he fell asleep with a single thought in his mind, _Chase would never have hurt Alex like this. She's better off with Chase._

**AN****:**Hey guys I just wanna say thank you for reviewing and actually reading **Love Will Remember**, I honestly did not think this story would get any reads. So Thank you ^_^

And thank you to **fictionlover21force** for sending me my first review :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Mrs. Chase Riprock**

Alex woke up the next morning feeling absolutely drained but fully rested at the same time, if that was even possible. She sat up and noticed that she was alone in bed, she scanned the room for her husband but he wasn't there. Then she remembered the events of last night: the fight, her charming their bedroom as she balled her eyes out. The mere memory of it threatened her tears to come pouring out.

She was about to remove the enchantment on the room when she heard the door open followed by the sweet smell of eggs and bacon. Not yet ready to face Mason, she lied back down again pretending to sleep with her back against the door.

_Mason must be trying to make it up to me through the breakfast in bed,_ Alex thought to herself.

"Babe, I brought you breakfast in bed." Mason whispered as he sat on the edge of the bed.

_That's funny, Mason calls me 'Love' or 'Brown Eyes' but never 'Babe'. And he doesn't sound like him at all, if anything he sounds kinda like Chase. _Alex, now curious and a bit alarmed slowly sat up to look at the man in her room.

As soon as Alex saw the man who gave her the breakfast, she shrieked and pulled the blanket over her chest. The man sounded like Chase because he WAS Chase!

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Chase reached out to calm her down but Alex just slapped his hand away.

"What are you doing in MY house?!" Alex demanded.

"So you're still mad at me? Babe I'm sorry." He reached for her hand again but she yet again slapped it away, he sighed getting up and heading for the door.

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything. Finish your breakfast alright, no more diets." He said before leaving Alex alone in the room still confused.

Alex just sat there for what seemed like hours when she finally saw her wedding picture on the nightstand, the only problem was it wasn't her wedding picture with Mason, it was her and Chase looking in love in front of the church altar.

_What on earth is going on? Am I really married to Chase? Where's Mason?_ Alex's mind was swarming with questions now and she could not find an answer to any one of it. She searched her mind for any clue to what is going on but she couldn't find any. But she knew someone who did, she got into the shower and thought of ways for Chase to give her the answers she want.

After taking a quick shower and eating the toast Chase gave her, Alex went downstairs. She wanted answers and she was going to get them one way or the other. She WAS Alex Russo-Greyback after all.

"Morning Babe." Chase walked over to her and gave her a rose bouquet.

"Listen, I'm sorry about last night. I know I promised to be home early, but the photo shoot and signing took longer than usual." Alex gingerly took the bouquet and gave Chase a small 'thank you'. She set the flowers down on the living room table and sat on the couch thinking of a way to open up the topic without giving too much away.

"So Chase I saw our wedding picture by the bed," she resisted the urge to be sarcastic, "I was wondering if we could watch our wedding video."

_Dear God I hope we have a wedding video_, she silently prayed.

Chase smiled at her and took a CD from the shelf, "I take it this means you're not mad at me anymore?" Alex just gave him her megawatt smile and he inserted the CD to the player then hit play. He sat beside Alex and put his left arm around her. Normally she would have slapped him but seeing as how these aren't normal circumstances she just pretended he was Mason as she lifted her legs to the couch and snuggled closer to Chase.

The TV came to life and showed Alex in some bedroom getting all dolled up for her wedding.

"I'd better not look like a clown when you're done with me." She still managed to threaten the stylists while they fixed her hair and painted her nails. After the makeover session, the scene shifted so it now showed the Church filled with all their visitors. Then it focused on Chase talking to some of his friends and often looking at the Church entrance. Alex couldn't deny the fact that he looked incredibly dashing in his brown suit. After a while, a white car with a white rose bouquet taped to its hood stopped in front of the Church and Theresa stepped out of it followed by a gorgeous Alex. She was wearing a strapless wedding gown, her hair was up in a bun with a veil over it, white lace gloves adorned her hands holding a white rose bouquet and she was smiling like the happiest girl on earth.

The ceremony followed then came the reception. A lot of people came to her wedding, she knew most of them but the rest were strangers, but she was only looking for one person.

"Didn't Mason go to the wedding?"

"Mason? Mason who?"

"Mason Greyback? Don't you remember him?" Alex pulled away from Chase and looked him in the eye.

"Should I?"

"British werewolf. My ex boyfriend. Ring any bells?"

"Alex, Babe, what are you talking about? You dated a werewolf? Is this another one of your tricks?" Chase chuckled dubiously.

"How could you not remember him?! He beat you up at the Wizard Banquet 6 years ago!"

"Babe, no one beat me up at the Wizard Banquet and I honestly do not know anyone named Mason."

* * *

**AN: **Guys I need help, I'm having troubles coming up with ideas for the next chapter. PM me if you have any ideas ^_^


End file.
